A common type of battery (electric cell) for consumer electronic equipment is cylindrical, with top and bottom battery terminals separated by more than the battery diameter. Perhaps the most common of this type of battery is the AA battery which has a diameter of 14 millimeters, a body length of 48 mm, and a length between the ends of its opposite terminals of 50 mm. A battery holder usually includes a molded plastic frame with a top wall, a bottom wall, opposite side walls, and a back wall, and with electric contacts at the top and bottom walls. A battery is installed by moving it rearward into the cavity until the battery abuts the frame back wall.
It is often difficult to remove a battery when it has to be replaced. A person may attempt to grasp opposite sides of the battery that are separated by the battery diameter, but the side walls of the battery holder are in the way. People often resort to the use of a screwdriver blade to try to pry the battery loose, although there is often little space to receive the blade. A battery holder frame that facilitated battery removal would be of value.